


[Podfic] With No Motive of Greed

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Sherlock, D/s themes, Don't copy work to another site, Emotions, Explicit Consent, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Misunderstandings, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn, Relationship Discussions, Smut, Three Continents Watson, bdsm (light), intense fluff (is that a thing? can it be a thing?), top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: The first time is simple – or as simple as giving into carnal impulse concerning your flatmate (and best friend) can be."There are a lot of people who are doing wonderful things, quietly, with no motive of greed, or hostility toward other people, or delusions of superiority."--Charles Kuralt
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 22





	[Podfic] With No Motive of Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With No Motive of Greed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076162) by [patternofdefiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patternofdefiance/pseuds/patternofdefiance). 



> If you can, give a shout-out to patternofdefiance today - it's her birthday!

Length: 45:40

MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qcpjm5eg6g1m65l/With_No_Motive_of_Greed_by_patternofdefiance.mp3/file))  
SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/with-no-motive-of-greed-by-patternofdefiance))

Pre/Post music - [Howl by Florence + The Machine (piano cover by cKreepyOh)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmCWpwhlGGI)


End file.
